A Neighbor Awareness Networking (NAN) system is a logical communication network that focuses on communication among wireless devices in close proximity. Unlike local area networks (LANs), in which the devices are in the same network segment and share the same broadcast domain, the devices in a NAN can belong to different proprietary network infrastructures (e.g., different enterprise networks). To communicate over the NAN, a device may use the WiFi alliance standard.
In a NAN topology, multiple NAN devices (e.g., computing devices that operate in accordance with the NAN protocol) can form a NAN cluster. The NAN cluster is a collection of the NAN devices that share a common set of NAN parameters and are synchronized to a same discovery window schedule. It is desirable that a NAN cluster, once formed, is not unintentionally fragmented.